Victorious Among Others
by Dnhost24
Summary: Their were 73 Victors before Katiniss and Peeta. We know their story to Victory, but what about the other 73? This is a One-Shot on how the Victors won their Games in their final battle to claim Victory. Rated T for obvious death and gore.
1. Chapter 1- Just The Begining

**Hello everyone. I have yet another idea for a story, (please don't judge me on all of my 1-3 chapter stories) so I hope you enjoy it and I promise the next update will up within 24 hours. Below is a much more detailed account on the story and what it will entail.**

**For 75 years, twenty four children have entered the arenas and reemerged dead spare one lone Victor. 75 Victors have been crowned above the others. This is the story of how each of those Victors attained their Victory status. **

**This One-Shot format will show the final battle of each Victor from their POV. **

**I hope you all enjoy as we embark on this 73 chapter journey. I know I will have fun :)**

**-Dn**

**Chapter 1- Year 1**

**Victor- Dakin Green- District 2**

The rebellion started when I was six. I was a frightened kid now, that couldn't shake the face out of death my mind. It kept me awake at night, watching people kill other people. I knew it was so we could live better lives. Then District 13 was destroyed and all hope fell. That was two years ago when I was sixteen. I saw how the Capitol came back and restored our towns, our villages, our homes. I thought that we may have lost the war but we changed the Capitol like we had hoped. I was wrong.

For one year after the restoration. A train from the Capitol came with a woman dressed in the strange style of the Capitol. She was dressed in a blue dress with a collar that rose above her head with red beads dangling from its sides. I was a bit surprised by her arrival and décor. The people of my District was sure she was here as a representative of the Capitol to help us and get words of our life to them. We were all wrong.

We were forced from our homes to go to the newly built Justice Building. The old one was demolished in the fires that burned half our District and killed half our people including my entire family. I was all that was left. I didn't love anyone, I didn't care about anyone. Family was all you had in a warzone. When the wind blew through the town square, ash filled the air and rained down upon us like snowflakes. It set the mood perfectly.

Then the President told us what the Games were. He described to us the Hunger Games and how it was to be as penance to us for the crimes we committed against the Capitol. He told us about how one boy and one girl between the ages would compete in the arena. Then he said only one would survive.

I will never for get that moment. The moment the President signed my death warrant and I ended up here in the arena. I was the last person alive with the exception of one person. The gigantic girl from 9. I think she killed as many people as I did. Most of the people refused to kill and died of starvation as protest to the Capitol. They were people like from 3 and 5 and 8 and 11. The other Districts were too weak to win. The pair from 12 killed themselves together as a suicide pact as they would prefer to die together than go back to their District without the other. The rest at least tried. I killed the boy from 3 and 4 in the beginning ad well as the girl from 10 and 1. I survived as well as I could in the arena with what I got at the Cornucopia. A back pack with two throwing knives, a canteen of water and a few packs of dried fruit.

Other than that I have been living in the forest around me. I have seen forests before have an idea on what's edible and what isn't. So I got a few berries down and have been feasting on them. I don't know how everyone else faired, but I don't care. They are dead and I'm alive with one person left to kill. I didn't want to play the Capitol's Game, but I prefer living than resting dead in the bottom of some box. I continue to trudge forward in what I think is the Cornucopia. I have a sword in my right hand and ax in the other. I got the ax from the District 7 boy and the sword I just found as I was walking. I don't know where it came from but I don't really care. I just kept walking forward. I pushed through the brush and trees. The greenery around me seems peaceful. You would never be able to tell 22 kids died around its leave in the past two weeks.

I keep walking until my eyes are suddenly blinded by a flash of light I take to be the clearing. I wait for my eyes to adjust and I see the gold light shining off the Cornucopia. Around it, twenty four pedestals were spread equidistant from its mouth that is just an empty shell of its former glory at the beginning of the Games. I can still picture its taunting and tempting mouth drawing us all in as we rose up in the first moments of the Games. Eleven kids died that day. I killed four of them myself. But I didn't regret it. It was survival of the fittest, and I needed to be the fittest if I were to win. And I was.

I continued to walk forward to investigate the Cornucopia for an extra weapon I could use. I was almost at the mouth when I heard the soft sound of a bow being pulled back to release an arrow. I sprinted for the safety of the horn when the twang hinted that I better duck down. I fell to the ground just as an arrow flew right over my head and deflected off the gold of the horn. I heard a moan of frustration but I just got back up and kept running. I heard the arrow coming again and I fell into the mouth and watched as the arrow soared by.

I drew in a breath of air and peaked my head around the mouth and saw her walking this way with a bow in her hand, a quiver of arrows on her back, and a few knives in her belt. She was slightly limping. It seems she got into another fight and didn't win easily. I saw the dried blood across her upper thigh and saw the black spot forming at the hole in her pants. Her wound got infected and need treated. If she wasn't here and this was the beginning, I don't think she would have lasted a week. But her gaze seems confident and her blonde hair is flying wildly around her face which gives her a beautiful intimidation. I don't care. She will die today.

I go to my back pack quickly and pull out my knives and sprint for the exit. With my knives in my hands I run right for her. I throw the first one right at her skull, hoping to catch her off guard but failed. She moves to the right and reloads her bow and fires and arrow at me. I keep running, but thinking I avoided it, she shoots another and It catches me in my left arm just below the elbow. I cry out in pain and look down to see the arrow has pierced right through the flesh and muscle to the other side. Blood is streaming out and onto the ground. I can feel my hands getting slicked up with blood. Good thing I'm right handed.

I pass the other knife to my right and throw it at her again, trying to lead her on, but she's too quick. She drops to the ground and shoots another arrow at me. It flies a little to far to the right and I don't even flinch as it flies by. The only way I can win this is if I can get into close proximity of her. She has only two arrows left and two knives that aren't built for throwing. I quickly formulate a plan that hopefully won't get me killed.

I start running right at her and pull my ax out of my belt. I give a loud scream and keep on running. She gets off the ground and calmly fires an arrow at me. I drop to the ground and roll. I can feel the wind of the arrow cut the air right next to my cheek. I avoid death by an inch.

I get back up and keep running and screaming. I get closer and watch as fear slowly sets in as I keep moving forward, she fires her last arrow and drops her bow and grabs her knives all within a second. I roll out of the way of the last arrow and throw my ax at her. I am completely aware that it is in no way shape or form built to be thrown, but I need to get it out of my hand in a useful way that will help me. As she is momentarily avoiding my ax that is sinking and plummeting to the ground pitifully, I have the time I need to pull out my sword the weapon I am best at. Unfortunately I only can use it with one hand, so we are an even advantage; her with two short distance knives, and me with my long ranged sword with one hand.

She makes the first move and runs at me and makes a swing low, inside my range. I try to jump back, but she manages to cut me along my chest. It's a shallow cut that doesn't hit anything vital, but I can feel the pain that I manage to swallow, eat away all of the adrenaline I have as a fresh new injury. I need to finish her quickly.

Seeing her window, she goes for the same attack again, but I do something that even surprises myself. Lacking the ability to use a sword in such close proximity, I grab the arrow in my arm and rip it out. I can feel every fiber of my being screaming against me but I persist and finish this. I grab it in a stabbing grip and bring the point down into her neck.

She is startled and is in a tremendous amount of pain as the wound is into her throat and I watch as her breathing becomes more haggard. Her lungs are filling with blood. I can't take watching her scream and flail as she knows her death is imminent. I grab my sword with both ands, and as hard as I can, ignoring all of the pain, I swing it down at her neck, effectively severing it from the rest of her body.

The cannon rings out. The last cannon of the Games. Its over I think, I can go home. The trumpets are blaring and I hear my name announced as being Victor. I am victorious. I don't know how I will feel in a few days, weeks, months, years, but I know that this hell on earth for me is over.

I am wrong. This is only just the beginning!


	2. Chapter 2- I Am Stronger

**Hey guys, I'm back like I said I would be. I am very happy I got a review and I thank you for correcting me lol. Anyways, here is Chapter 2 and enjoy! Reviews and favorites and follows much appreciated!**

**-Dn**

**Chapter 2- Year 2**

**Victor- Liara Spart- District 11**

I slowly pull my knife out of the 12 boys throat and hear the cannon ring out through the arena. I smile a bit and know it's the final two. Knowing that he was my last major threat, I have these Games in the bag. All that is left is the weakling from 3. It's a miracle that squeamish twelve year old made it past the blood bath. I remember she passed out at the reaping's and I couldn't help but laughing. I also know she cried so much through training it was pitiful and some how she made it here to the final two.

I wipe the blood off my hands and look down at the lifeless form of the boy I just killed. He really didn't put up much of a fight once I broke his spear. It seemed to be as though he knew he was dead. Not my fault. This is one of those few exceptions to those little petite sayings. "Hate the Game, not the player." I guess that couldn't be anymore true in this situation. I grab his backpack and examine the contents of what was inside.

I flip the opening upside down and spill the goodies out onto the hard cold ground. Out falls a few feet of rope, a knife, a bottle of water, and a whip. _A fucking whip? _What was someone who has a whip not using it for? Unless he wasn't trying to kill me, just trying to defend himself. I shrug that thought off. I made a promise to myself not to think of the Capitol negatively till the moment my death was imminent and only then shove it up their prude fat asses!

I hate the Capitol as much as the next person. After all, they killed my sister in a raid against a rebel camp stationed in the ranks of District 11. My family had no solid feelings about either side during the war and just kept their head down. It wasn't enough. A group of Peacekeepers, who were obviously drunk, even when I was 10, came into our house and claimed we were hiding and helping rebels in the District. We begged and pleaded that we had taken no part in the war; they threatened my older sister Klara. A peacekeeper put his gun to her head and told us to tell them where they were hiding otherwise he would kill her. We had no information to give, and true to his word, he shot Klara in front of all of us.

I can clearly remember that moment, and always will. She let out a quick scream but it was cut off by the sound of the gun. The bullet shot out of the barrel and went right through her head. Her blood and brains were splattered across the wall she was cowering next to. The peacekeeper just started laughing and soon all of the others joined in suit and soon it was a frenzy. They were wrecking everything we had. Destroying our home, taking everything of value. My dad was knocked unconscious and I saw my mother getting raped. I screamed and I fell silent when a peacekeeper took the but of his gun and slammed it into my head.

I look at the boy and feel nothing as I look at his corpse. He may not have deserved to die, but it was necessary. I never bothered to learn his name, and I never will. I only am aware of one of the other people I killed in the Games. His name was Derik and he was from my District. I knew him from home and felt bad about killing him but it needed to be done just like the 12 boy.

Ever since I was reaped, I felt like I needed to win not for me, but for Klara. I need to show the Capitol that I have survived all odds and everything they have thrown at me. I have survived the war, I have survived life, and I have survived their stupid Games. I am better then they are, I am stronger.

I need to get away from the body so they can take it out of the arena. I start walking away from him, leaving everything he had except for the knife and whip with him. Let it be taken away from him. I watch as the hovercraft materializes out of thin and air and drops a claw around his body as he is lifted out of this forest for the last time. I turn around and walk through the trees.

I have an inkling on where the 3 girl is and I head west to the western quadrant of the arena. At the beginning of the games, I remember watching her slowly and carefully grab a backpack and scamper into the trees behind her. I simply stayed on my platform and watched the carnage unfold. Both the 2 tributes were killed at the beginning by the 4 pair, to get killed by the monster from 1. He ran off and I think died of stupidity. People just stared at me like I was crazy and left me to the dead. I was a crow among the carnage. _A bloodbath_, I remember thinking. 8 people were killed on that day but I didn't care. That was 8 people less for me to deal with. I went to the Cornucopia and took what I wanted and started walking happy and content on how I was doing.

I continue walking until I notice how low the sun has dipped since I began my voyage. I look all around me and I feel a flash of light catch my eye. That is not sun or water, I think. That was metal reflecting light.

I can feel my mind pumping into overdrive as I realize how close I am to Victory. I run forward weaving through trees until I see the flash of silver yet again. This time, it remains static. I follow its source to a tree, and in that tree sits the girl I once thought was a simple minded girl who had zero chance of winning. She even somehow managed to get a 1 in training. She cried throughout her interview and was perceived as weak and not worth the effort. And, yet here she stands, high up in a tree with a wire wrapping around her neck with 7 of the other tributes tokens. I am flabbergasted. That is the only way I can describe how I feel. Those 7 tokens represent the tributes that fell at her hand. A simple twelve-year-old girl.

"So," she begins in a cold calculating voice that is a bit squeaky because of her age, but menacing all the same. "Here we are. Only one more of us has to die. I promise it won't me quick."

"Why don't you come down and fight me yourself you snot nosed brat?" I scream up at her. She looks down at me with those cold blue eyes that were once filled with tears.

"Yes, I would if I was that giant from 1 I killed on day 3. But I am not. I have an advantage here, where as you don't. Try to come kill me, if you can." And without letting me fit in another word, the tree branches ruffle and I loose sigh of her and hear her farther off. I catch a glimpse of her and see where she is and what she's doing. Again, I am shocked. She is jumping from tree to tree.

Having my instincts kick in, I have no choice but to follow her. I sprint after her, but she is like a monkey in the trees and seems to have boundless energy. I can slowly feel my energy draining as I struggle to keep up. I see a small light up ahead and grow curious on what it is, but keep running.

When I hit the clearing I stop. I see the 3 girl siting in the very center with her eyes closed. She seems to not be out of any breath as she calmly sits there. I am growing increasingly angry by this little twerp and run after her again.

I see a small smile escape her lips the moment it happens. I feel the ground begin to crumble beneath me. I have no idea what's going on, but in a last effort, make a jump as far as I can to the other side of the crevice. I can feel the air fly by my face and I look down as I fly in slow motion and see hundreds of sharpened sticks sitting at the bottom of the pit waiting for someone to get impaled upon them. I hit the side of the wall and I begin to fall fast to my death. I am scrambling my hands along the side of the wall looking for something to grab on.

Then it feel my hand hit a root, and grab and hold tight. That root is my current lifeline. I try to pull my self up but with little hope. But I see another root a bit higher up. It's a stretch I know but how many options do I have?

I pull out my whip and swing it for the root, hoping it will snag. It hits it, but comes loose. Frustrated I try again. It fails. I can feel my arm strength beginning to fail so I make a life or death choice and jump. I throw myself from the wall to give myself a better angle and crack the whip and watch as it wraps around the root and holds fast.

Breathing heavily, I begin to climb which is killing my arms. I will have next to no energy to kill this wretch. I finally reach the top and see her still sitting. In the same place, but she looks annoyed. Her eyes have opened and she is no longer smiling. I charge her again, this time with more caution than before, knowing the entire thing is rigged with traps. I feel the ground move under one of my steps but then hold fast.

I hear the cracking of branches behind me as I watch a tree trunk with a pointed tip fly at my chest. I quickly move to the side and find myself safe. Now she is really angered and has stood up. She has even pulled out what looks to be a blow dart gun and has begun to load it. Knowing her, she has spiked it somehow and the points are poisoned somehow. Crap I think, and run at her once again. I feel one of the darts sink into my calf, but I keep running. No way am I going to let a stupid dart be the death of me. Another one in my rib cage, and another in my left arm.

I am finally reach her and tackle her to the ground. Fear registers across her face as I take a knife and am about to plunge it into her heart when my body stiffens up and I collapse to the ground. The poison kicked in and I realized it was a paralyzer. I feel my muscles contract and loosen over and over again in a painful spasm manor. I have never experienced anything more painful before in my entire life.

The fear that was once on the girls face has been replaced with a huge grin. She knows she has one and I know that I have lost. I am about to give up hope when, I feel a release from the attacks and take this moment and seize it. I take my knife and shove it into her throat with as much force as I can manage as the pain takes it all away and I relapse into the seizures.

I hear her cannon boom, and I black out.

My last though was I, _I am stronger than you. _


	3. Chapter 3- With Confidence, Not Fear

**Hello you funky people out their cyberspace. I am very happy with the overall viewing with only two chapters. Lets keep it going. So hope you guys like and review and subscribe. **

**-Dn**

**Chapter 3- Year 3**

**Victor- ****Savera Lockhearst- District 7**

A cannon booms. That is the sound of rebellion. I look around and see the District 1 girl being picked up by the hovercraft to be returned to the Capitol. It is still day one and 21 of us are dead. But we created a pact of rebellion, that these must come to an end. So when we rose up out of our tubes and were placed in the arena, we all sat down. No one moved when the gong sounded. We all just sat and didn't move. How easy it would be for one person to have gotten up and killed us all. But we all refused.

Throughout the day, the Gamesmakers realized what we were doing and did something we have never seen them do before.

The last two years it was purely survival of the fittest. No intervention from the outside world with the exception of sponsor gifts. No natural disasters, no monsters, no accidents. This year it is different. They are choosing tributes at random and killing them. One by one. The first two had died by their mines blowing up. But that was too quick of a death, and besides the Capitol wanted blood and gore and we certainly weren't going to provide it. The next ones to die, the 9 girl and 1 boy, fell into a fissure that separated the arena in half.

Then things got bloody and scary fast. A giant beast with horns and tentacles shot out of the dirt around us and grabbed the 6 tributes and ran off into the dust. We could hear each of their agonized screams for over an hour before finally their cannons broke through their screams and brought silence. I was terrified. I was scared when I was first reaped that I was going to die, and now I am certain I am.

Tracker jackers, fire, toxic slime, lightning, everything you can think of happened to the 21 dead tributes. Some were more painful to watch than others. Hearing the screams and cries of dying children is heartbreaking. Watching it on TV was one thing, but experiencing it was an entirely different thing. I can honestly say that I would rather die now than live with the things I have seen in the last few hours.

I close my eyes and wait for the next person to die, praying that it is me. My prayers were denied when I heard the screams. I open my eyes and look to my left to see the 2 boy getting attacked by what looks like genetically enhanced beetles. They are crawling over every inch of his body and pinching him. No doubt the capitol is having a field day with this new horror. I wonder what is so painful. Is it just the sheer horror of knowing your death is imminent? The pinching of razor sharp pincers over every inch of your body? Poison entering his body by each excruciating bite? Or is it all of the above.

I shut my eyes and cover my ears with my hands trying to drown out his screams. I can feel the tears coming again and I begin to sob uncontrollably. I can't take it! Not another second of this agony! I still hear the screams piercing my ears like knives and embedding itself into my memory permanently. At last, the screams stop and the cannon booms. I continue to cry and wait for the gamemakers to kill the rest of us.

I look around and see who is left among the rest of us. I see the 4 girl to my left and the boy from 10 both cowering upon their plates. They both look so innocent and helpless and scared. I don't want them to die, and if they do, I don't want it to be painfully. That's when it hits me.

They want a lone Victor. One person to have outlived everyone else. What would they do if they didn't get their winner? Then it shows that we aren't subject to their tyranny. So I do what would have been unthinkable earlier this morning.

I swallow my tears and hold back what I don't want to do., but must be done. For sure, the Capitol must have a camera on me waiting to see what I am planning on doing. I walk over to the Cornucopia and look around me. I see weapons everywhere. Backpacks, tents, everything needed to keep someone alive in this arena. I go to the weapons, and grab an ax. I practiced with an ax during training and I have an idea what I am doing.

I walk over to the 10 boy who is still crying his eyes out and doesn't even hear me as I walk over to me. I stop in front of him and he looks up at me with a pair of big brown eyes that expel innocence. He see's the ax in my hand and his face falls back into his hands.

"I'm sorry," I whisper before I bring the ax down into his skull. The sound is sickening and the feeling of the cold metal sinking into hard bone just makes me want to puke. The cannon rings out and I know he is dead. There are only two of us left now.

I pull the bloody ax out of his head and throw it as far away from him as I can. I turn around and see the 4 girl looking at me. She was the one who started this whole idea. The mastermind behind this rebellion being broadcasted to the entire world. I can see the betrayal in her eyes. She is looking at me with pure resentment. She is silently asking me _"why?" _

I go back to the Cornucopia and grab one knife. And slowly make my way to her. Even in the dark of the night, throughout all of this turmoil, she looks beautiful. I walk over to her.

"Do it!" She hisses at me. She wants me to kill her. She thinks I'm some sick twisted part in their Game. I just stand their, to ashamed of what I am about to do. When she is still alive she looks up at me in a questioning face. Then it dawns upon her. In some weird way, she knows what I am going to do. I think that she wishes that it was her that would be wielding the knife. The one that would cut the Capitol and tear them to pieces.

"Don't become what they want you to be." She says quietly but confidently. I look up and look her straight in the eye.

I nod my head, and say, "I won't!" Then I do what I was so terrified to do a minute ago, I do in confidence. I bring my knife down into the girl's neck. She doesn't scream as the blade pierces her skin, but instead releases a smile and a small laugh. Her cannon booms, pronouncing her dead.

But before I can be announced as the Victor of the 3rd annual Hunger Games, I pull the knife out of her neck and plunge it into my heart. I instantly feel the life leaving my body. I know what I am doing, and hopefully my parent's will understand. I hope the world will understand what is happening.

I see the sun break the horizon, and then my sight goes blank for a moment, then my cannon booms.


	4. Chapter 4- I Who Am Nothing

**Hey Guys, here is the next chapter in the sequence. I am on the 4th Hunger Games already! That means only 21 more till the first Quell! So I hope you guys enjoy and leave a review! **

**-Dn **

**Chapter 4- Year 4**

**Victor- Ula Mayfer- District 10**

Dead. All dead. Every one of them dead. I heard the sound of the cannon a few seconds ago, signaling that there are only two of us left. I don't understand how a small, meek, girl from District 10 is left alive after such fierce, intimidating, and blood thirsty people are dead.

I remember in training watching people effortlessly handle weapons and learning the difference between edible and poisonous plants. I just couldn't focus the entire week. I was either crying my eyes out, or too scared to move a muscle. I made myself sick with being so anxious and worrying; I nearly missed the opening ceremonies. I remember seeing Sammy standing so tall and proud next to me as I curled up and tried to shell out the world around me. He was such a promising person, I was almost certain he was going to win. He had charm, looks, speed, strength and was smart. He got a ten in training, while I couldn't pull off anything more than a two. A pathetic, measly two.

But none of that matters. He is dead, and I am alive. I have the chance that he lost along with his life. I even saw him die. He died at the beginning, what they now are calling the _Bloodbath_. It was terrifying! We rose up out of our tubes and I was expecting a lush green forest like past years. I was wrong. Every where I looked was long dark trees that are resting in a dark, murky water. Mud was running from the ground to where I stood and the only source of light was glinting off of the golden Cornucopia. It stood their proud among the dark setting we would be spending the remainder of our days in.

To get to the Cornucopia, you had to move through about ten feet of water and then come to what looked to be a solid surface that was about another 100 yards to the golden horn. Tributes all around me were getting ready to sprint. I saw Sammy looking ready to not run to the horn, but to the District 2 boy on his left. I was still frozen in fear on what horrors this place may contain. The gong rang out and all hell broke loose. Tributes waded in the water to get to a sprint to the Cornucopia. Sammy got to the District 2 boy and after a small struggle, forced his head under the water until the boy was drowned. He went to the Cornucopia and grabbed a sword and was about to make another kill when the 2 boys District partner shot him in the neck with an arrow, killing him instantly.

I somehow managed to get away unscathed and with a black backpack that has been my life line for the past two weeks. I hid and didn't dare to move the entire time. I almost cried every time I heard one of the cannon's boom out signaling someone's death. I tried not to feel sorry for them since I didn't know them, but I wish I did.

I counted the cannons each day and watched to see who they were each night. Eight died on the first day along with Sammy. Then they began to die slowly. I would hear the occasional scream echoing out through the swamp, and sometimes it would be rewarded with a cannon, other times not. I still just stayed in my hiding place, praying no one would find me.

But now there are only two of us left, and I feel like I need to move and make myself seen. I know I can't kill this person, nor will I try. I will just run and hide, being a little animal hiding from a predator.

I stand up and begin wallowing through the marshy waters and muddy grounds of the swamp. I have been lucky I haven't received many bug bites over my time in the arena. So I haven't felt the need to endanger myself to the elements and infection by scratching and creating unnecessary wounds. I do trip multiple times from tree roots that seem to sprout out of no where and create a tangle and uneven ground on the floor beneath my feet.

I walk in what I think to be the cornucopia and don't' stop. I know this will be my last day in the arena. And I also know it will be my last day living, which scares me.

At last I reach the Cornucopia by some miracle. I see where we rose up into the swamp, I see where Sammy was shot and killed, and I see the ghosts of the children who did not survive wandering endlessly hear for all eternity. As I walk up to the island itself, I see blood stains in the mud still, some dried, others appear to be fresh. I just feel death all around me; a feeling I haven't felt the entire Games. It scares me and I just want to go run and hide before whoever is still alive finds me.

I just stand their for a minute, an hour, a day, I don't know but it just felt like an eternity. After that eternity, I hear a distant sound of feet breaking sticks on the ground, feet squishing in the dirt, and a splash that is all to close.

I close my eyes and turn around to see who is alive. I face the person with my eyes closed and slowly open them to see the District 4 boy standing in front of me with a trident and weighted net in his hand. The tridents points are stained with blood and is dented from fighting.

The boy himself is about my height and size. He has a cut that runs from the inner corner of his right eye disappearing down the collar of his shirt on the back of his neck. There is a black discoloration from an arrow in his right arm just above the wrist, and he is walking in a slight limp, favoring his left side for whatever reason. He also seems to carry himself with a sense of confidence that I have lacked from the very beginning of the Games. That fire in his eyes is in an uncontained rage that seems to be thirsting for blood.

He looks at me and starts sprinting at me. I just turn to the side and close my eyes waiting for the pain that will end my life. But it never comes. I open my eyes and see him staring at the water in front of him. His mouth is open in pure shock and I look to see what he is looking at, and I immediately fall under the same spell as him.

The island that we are standing on seems to be rising and we watch, as the ground slowly seems to fall beneath our feet until we are about twenty feet higher than we were before we started moving. Then just like us, the water level begins to rise. The trees begin to fall below the water's surface until all we see is water and the tips of the tallest trees.  
Thinking the end of the show is done; the boy resumes his stance to kill me. But I know what is going to happen next, and nothing good will happen. I suddenly realize what this is to the Capitol, something I knew but never truly understood. This is a game, just a show for them to enjoy, and the Gamemakers are giving them a grand-finale.

When the boy charges again, I don't flinch or turn away from him, but instead fix my gaze upon the water where air pockets suddenly begin to burst from the water. He is about five feet from me when a huge brown tail flies from the water and flicks him about ten feet away and knocks the breath out of him. It goes from flicking him to above my head and flying down to crush me aerially. I quickly jump to the side. I don't want to die, not standing still like I thought I would. In truth, I have reached an epiphany determining I am afraid of death and loosing what I have here in this life. I won't play the Capitols game like they want me to, but I won't kill this boy.

I run off to the opposite side of the island where the 4 boy is slowly regaining his breath and standing up. I'd rather take my chances with a human who is trying to kill me as opposed to a giant swamp monster that's trying to kill me.

He sees me coming and has enough time before I can avoid his attack to throw his trident and having it pierce my thigh to my hipbone. I scream out in pain and fall to the ground. I haven't experienced any type of pain of this magnitude in my entire life. I know it didn't strike anything vital, but it still felt like I was dying.

I am able to force myself to stand up and pull the trident out of my leg and throw it to the side before he tackles me to the ground and starts punching me in the face repeatedly. I can feel each punch hit my face, even as my face goes numb. I am aware that my nose is broken, I have broken teeth falling to the back of my mouth and blood running out of the corner of my eye. He just kept punching me, hoping I would just die.

After I have given up hope on life, the punches stop and I hear a scream. I am able to open my eyes long enough to see a giant brown snake looking thing with the 4 boy in its mouth, blood being showered down from its mouth. More screams and it is silenced by a cannon. The beast spits the boy out of its mouth and sinks back into the water below. I look with my good eye at the mangled body that looks just like a bloody piece of meat back at home. The sight of it makes me want to hurl, so I close my eyes and try to avoid every fiber of my being that it screaming in pure pain.

Even when I hear the trumpets playing, it seems to almost shatter my ear drums and I let darkness take over and I am swallowed into nothingness.


End file.
